I can be your hero, Zelda
by CatX3
Summary: A ZELINK songifc to 'I can be your hero' by Enrique. Taking place in Oot when Ganondorf captures Zelda, trust me...it's good.  -


**Gosh, I love this song and couple. Taking place in the Ocarina of Time (big suprise, lol. thats like the only legend of zelda game i ever write about cuz its my fav) when Zelda reveals herself and Ganondorf captures her. Told from Link's POV. Enjoy, i own nothing.**

I ran through the ruined Castle Town, not caring about all the redeads surrounding me. I just finished collecting all the medallions, and I had just beat Twinrova in a harsh battle. I was told to go back to the Temple of Time, where someone would be waiting for me. A dozen redeads circled around me. Taking out the Master Sword, with only two swings they all turned to dust.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

I didn't want to get my hopes up, but by the sound of it, I thought Zelda would be waiting for me.

Zelda...I hadn't seen her since that day seven years ago. I didn't know where she was, or how she was, if she was okay or not. The Sages kept telling me she was fine but, I just had to see for myself.

_Would you run and never look back _

But, I wasn't 'allowed'. No one would tell me where she was. I couldn't stand it, she hadn't seen me for seven years. For all I know she could think I gave up and ran away.

_Would you cry if you saw me crying _

But I stayed and fought. The reason I was fighting wasn't for the sake of the world or anything like that, I was fighting for Zelda.

_Would you save my soul tonight? _

I would've thought that she wouldn't believe in me. Seven years ago, I wasn't like I am now, I wasn't the Hero of Time yet. Why would she have trusted me so much? I still don't know...probably some triforce of Wisdom connection thing, but I knew it was real.

__I can be you hero baby __

:FLASHBACK:

_We stood in her courtyard, I was resting before I would start my quest. "So...why'd you pick me?" She smiled weakly at me. "I don't know...I guess it was destiny." "You know..." I walked over to her and tilted my head. "You seem to believe in me a lot more than me." _

___I can kiss away the pain _  
><em>_

_She smiled and grabbed my hand. "I do believe in you, I know you can do this." I shuffled my feet. "But...what if I'm not strong enough? Ganondorf's an Evil King, and I'm just a kid." "So? As long as you have faith in yourself, you can do anything!" She grabbed my other hand and swung my hands side to side. _

__I will stand by you forever _  
><em>You can take my breath away <em>_

_"I trust you, Link. I know you'll protect me, and beat Ganondorf." I blushed. "Ahem." Impa made a gesture with her hand. I turned back to Zelda. "You're right. I know I can do this. Thanks Zel." I smiled. "Don't wory, Ganondorf wil never touch you. I promise." She hugged me. "Thank you. You'd better get going." She hugged me tighter and kissed me on the cheek. "Be careful...okay?" _

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _  
><em>Would you laugh oh please tell me these <em>

_I turned back to face her, trying to control my blush. "Okay." _

:END OF FLASHBACK:

I ran into the Temple of Time, sweat rolling down my face because I had just riden Epona all the way here from the Spirit Temple. I shealthed my sword and looked around. There was no one there. I breathed heavily and looked to the ground. "I should've known..."

_Now would you die for the one you love? _  
><em>Hold me in your arms tonight? <em>

"Behind you, Hero." I turned around and saw Shiek standing infront of the entrance. I fake smiled, trying not to be rude because Shiek had been a good friend through all of this. After all...I _was_ expecting someone else.

"Shiek...umm...what do I do now? I have every medallion, is it time to fight Ganondorf?" "Yes, But before that, there are some things you need to know." "Like what?" "Another unknown legend of the Triforce." I crossed my arms. "Alright."

_I can be you hero baby _

He tells me of how the person who enters the Sacred Realm reflects what it will be. If someone with an evil heart enters, the Realm will be full of evil. But if someone pure enters, it will become a paradise. The Triforce contains 3 pieces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Whoever has all three pieces will control everything. The Triforce will split up into its 3 parts, and Ganondorf only got one.

_I can kiss away the pain _  
><em>I will stand by you forever <em>

"When Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm on that day 7 years ago, the legend became true. He got the Triforce of Power, which allowed him to take over Hyrule. He began looking for the other two pieces, and their barriers. The holder of the Triforce of Courage is you, Link!" My eyes opened wide. "Me? What's so special about me?" "You are the Hero of Time and Chosen by Destiny."

_You can take my breath away _

"And the Triforce of Wisdom...?" A flash of bright light forced me to cover my face. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Princess Zelda.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? _

She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her long, golden hair fell perfectly off her shoulders. Her eyes were just as I remembered them, except the only difference was that now they were sad.

"Link..." "Zelda..." We stared at each other for what seemed like forever to me, until she spoke. "I'm sorry for meeting you in disguise...but I had to because of Ganondorf. Please forgive me." "Me forgive you? Forgive me for not being here for so long." "It wasn't your fault Link, none of this is." We each took a step toward each other.

_Would you lie would you run away _

"On that day 7 years ago...Ganondorf took over the Castle. I saw you when I was escaping with Impa, I wanted to stop and explain everything to you so bad...or at least say goodbye. But we had to get out of there. I thought...giving the Ocarina to you was our best chance."

_Am I in to deep? _  
><em>Have I lost my mind? <em>

We were now directly infront of each other. She explained to me how the last 7 years went, and what happened to her and all of Hyrule.

_I don't care you're here tonight _

"I waited seven years..." She sniffed and a tear fell from her eye. "Hey," I whiped it away with my gloved hand. "It's okay, I'm here now."

_I can be you hero baby_

She smiled at me and the old light that I loved so much returned to her eyes. "I'll help you in battle with the Evil King." "Zel, no. I'm not about to break my promise." "Yes, i must, it is destiny." I bit my lip but nodded. "Fine."

_I can kiss away the pain _

"You will need this weapon to defeat him, the arrows of light!" She held up her hands and a shining bundle of arrows appeared. She handed them to me and I put them with the rest of my weapons.

I smiled at her. "I've missed you..." Another tear fell off her cheek. "I've missed you too..." I held out my hand and she went to take it. But then...

_I will stand by you forever _  
><em>You can take my breath away <em>

The ground began to shake. A deep voice boomed through the Temple. "Princess Zelda you foolish Traitor!" "No..." Zelda gasped. "For seven long years, I've been trying to find you!" A pink crystal incased around Zelda. She screamed, "Link!" I ran forward and put my hands up against it, and so did she.

"But you let your gaurd down, I knew you would if I let this kid wander around." A light flashed in the crystal and Zelda screamed in pain. "Zelda!" I slammed my fists against it but it had no effect. I took out the Master Sword and slashed at it, but still nothing happened. "My only mistake was I underestimated the power of this kid..."

_I just want to hold you _

Zelda's crystal lifted upword towards the ceiling. Ganondorf appeared up against the ceiling, holding in one hand Zelda. I shouted angryily up to him, "That mistake will be your last Ganondorf!" He laughed. "I knew it, you care for the Princess." She held her hands up against the crystal and let her tears fall off her face. "Link?"

_Am I in too deep? _  
><em>Have I lost my mind? <em>

I clenched my teeth and tried to ignore the redness in my face. "How cute, the hero and the princess. A classic." He smirked. "And I get to play the villain, that's the funnest part." He looked over to Zelda. "I think I just might rip the Triforce of Wisdom out of you, Princess." I balled my fists and yelled, "If you so much as touch her...!"

_Well I don't care you're here tonight _

He cut me off, "If you wish to save your Zelda, come to my castle..." He glared at me. "...Kid." He laughed and disappeared with Zelda.

_I can be you hero baby _  
><em>I can kiss away the pain <em>

"No!" I trembled with anger and shut my eyes tightly, stopping any forming tears. "Link, it'll all be okay...You'll save her. I know you will." I turned away from her. "I was so close to her, I should've protected her..." Navi flew infront of my face. "It was meant to be this way, Link! This is your most important battle, risking things that matter most, you have to believe in yourself, Zelda believes in you..."

_I will stand by you forever _

"You're right." I stood up straight and walked forward. "Zelda needs me. Now is the time to prove to Ganondorf what a hero I am."

_You can take my breath away _

I walked out of the Temple of Time. "You're going to regret this Ganondorf..."

_You can take my breath away _

I looked up and saw where Hyrule Castle once stood, there was now a Dark Castle which I knew was Ganondorf's. "I'm coming Zelda. I'll be the Hero you always believed me to be."

_I can be your hero_

**Sniff...I cannot put into words how much I love love LOVE this game/storyline/characters/music. This game is PERFECTION. :sigh: I love you Ocarina of Time...**


End file.
